Head Trauma
by Tekken is teh sex
Summary: This is just a stupid little story that I made up just now. It will be funny I promise! Kazuya woke up in a hospital, becomes quite attracted to his nurse, his father tries to pull the plug on him, and more! Rating changed due to a certain chapter
1. Awake

!THIS IS A TEST! THAT MEANS IT'S A PRE-WRITE!  
----CAST---- 

Jun - nurse thingy and certified angel (haha it's a joke... or is it?)  
Kazuya - awesomely hot patient )  
Lee - Lee Heihachi - nasty old fool Michelle - Jun's friend (OMG)  
Nina - Ho #1 (the pregnant one)  
Anna - Ho #2 (The non-pregnant one)  
Lei - Doctor (possibly... maybe... if he is he's a crazy doctor)  
Rebecca - raging fangirl (gets shot)  
Kayleigh - raging fangirl's cousin (drags corpse away)  
Jin - isn't born yet (gets made though XD)  
Brian - psycho in mental care  
Kyo - Jun's brother that is never mentioned  
Link - Hero of all Time (or whatever)  
Trevor - Hot guy from Castlevania (I'll give him something to do with that whip)  
Isaac - same only not as hot (He totally has my hair)  
Hector - weenie (need I say more)  
words blah blah blah thinking

This is in Kazuya's point of view in a sense  
AN: Yes, the chemistry between Kazuya and Jun (mostly on Kazuya's side) is fast. But that's because if I don't, the world that this takes place in will explode. BOOM! Like that.  
The Tekken characters and yadda yadda belong to Namco. etc etc

* * *

Chapter One - The Mess has Begun

* * *

Kazuya awoke to the sound of bustling people making their way through the halls. His head was quite groggy and he was not in a good mood. Not that he was EVER in one, but now he had quite a headache due to the noise. He looked in his surroundings and found he didn't know where he was. There was a window to his right and a small tv in front of him hanging from the ceiling. Underneath the tv was a small closet. Where the heck was he?  
Kazuya groaned and looked to his left. Aparently there was someone in the room with him. His groan had suprised the woman completely clad in white. She turned to face him, her brown, kind eyes settled on his face. He frowned a bit but she smiled at him. She pulled up a chair to him and looked at his chart... oh god... 

... he was in a hospital...

"Good day Mr. Mishima. Let's see..." she began to look at the chart.  
"Why am I here?" Kazuya asked, obviously peeved, although his groggy sounding voice didn't give it away.  
"That's what I'm looking at Mr. Mishima." She cocked her head just a bit and stuck her tongue out a little. The light from the window made an eerie yet beautiful glow in her hair and on her skin.  
_What the hell...?_

"It says here that they found you in a ditch(!)... not in good condition. Okay. So you're gonna' have to stay here until we see that you're completely healthy, Mr. Mishima." She pondered a while. "Good lord, found you in a ditch? What happened?" She asked, looking directly at him.  
She was a very naive person, this woman. Looked like someone who was very innocent, too. Kazuya found she was someone worth looking at, what, with her pale, porcelain skin and her dark hair that perfectly framed her round face... damn it what was he thinking?

"What do you care?" Kazuya inquired, trying not to get too invloved with this mystery woman.  
"Because I want to know. No one should leave you in a ditch, not even you!" She raised her hand and placed it on his forehead to check his tempurature, which was rising at the moment, caused by the contact. He managed to find out her name from her nametag that was clipped to her breastpocket... no, he wasn't looking there... okay, yes he was. Her name was Jun Kazama and apparently she was a nurse... his nurse.  
_Hmm, nurse... you might just wanna' stay and do a little check up... devilish grin + evil thoughts_

"I'm going to have to stay and do a little check up on you..." Jun sat up from her chair.  
"Wha"  
"Do you feel any different from before the incident?" She traveled to the other side of him and checked his IV to see if it was flowing fine, which it was if you're interested.  
"Uhh... n-no. I'm actually quite fine. Can I leave now?" That nurse outfit was too form-fitting for his taste. She just clucked her tongue and playfully shoved his shoulder. "No, only the doctor can say whether or not you can leave." She smiled another beautiful smile at him. "So you feel perfectly okay?" She asked again.  
"W-well I have a little headache..." he lied. It wasn't little, it was HUGE.  
"Hmm..." She took his face in her hands and slowly began to rotate his head.  
"What the HELL are you doing?" This was a little nervy. She was lucky she was hot.  
"Does it feel funny when I do this?" She asked, her voice slightly fading in and out caused by the constant distance change.  
"Well, yeah it does, wouldn't it feel funny to anyone?" Kazuya was getting a little impatient.  
Well, she stopped and looked directly into his eyes. He was caught off guard by her deep stare, so he didn't have time to meet said stare. God she was beautiful. With their faces inches apart he could feel her hot breaths upon him, hands still cupping his face. He wondered what she was trying to discern but if she didn't stop soon, he was going to have to take control of this situation one way or another.

"... you're eyes are pretty"  
Again, Kazuya was caught off guard. "What?"  
"I said you're eyes are pretty." And she lifted herself away from him.  
She obviously didn't know what she was doing to him. Her angelic-like-ness had her completely naive and unknowignly seductive. She got her purse (which was white as well) and took some pills out and gave them to him. "It's ibufrofen. For your headache. Don't tell Doctor I gave you these." She winked and left a bottle of water with him. She turned and gasped a little.

"Hello Dr. WuLong!" she waved a hand behind her back a little signaling to get rid of the pills quickly. Kazuya put the pills in his mouth and gulped down the water (with the pills, duh) almost choking himself in the process. Of course, he didn't want his pretty little nurse to get in trouble.

"Hello Ms. Kazama, how is our patient?" He looked at him momentarily but then turned his attention back to Jun. Kazuya was a little perplexed. Wasn't the doctor supposed to give attention to the patient?  
"The patient says he's fine and he wants to go home now. I told him it was completely up to you." She stood there and tried to look as innocent as possible. No no, she didn't give pills without the Doctor's consent. She was a good little girl. Kazuya's mind reeled with thoughts he shouldn't be having. Kazuya's heart beat was steadily increasing, and the damn machine picked it up. Both the Doctor and Jun turned to look at him.  
The Doctor took quick strides to Kazuya and was asking him so many questions Kazuya's head was spinning. Little Jun was checking his pulse, his tempurature, you name it. Kazuya was having trouble listening to the Doctor with the constant contact he was having with Jun. The doctor told Jun to go to his office and get a pen immediately. Jun nodded and ran off, the doctor smiling and watching her leave. Kazuya's heartbeat returned to normal.

"I just told her to do that because I like watching her go." admitted the Doctor. Kazuya just looked at him not wanting to admit he was doing the same thing.  
"She's a pretty little thing isn't she?" he sighed. "God, I get hard ons just thinking of her." He sat at the edge of Kazuya's bed. Kazuya had immediate dislike for the man.  
"Doesn't she look real good in a nurse outfit? Heh. Yeah, I wish she's come over to my house like that. Mmm mmm." Kazuya sighed. He did think she looked rather... sexy, in a nurse outfit, but he would never admit it to the doctor.  
"I'd like to bone her one day, if it's at all possible. I don't think so though, she's too angelic." He coughed. "She's just one of those girls I could feel all day..."

Kazuya did NOT like this doctor. Dr. WuLong, as Jun called him, was a total perv and didn't like that he had competition with this man. At least He had more of a chance than the doctor. Hopefully anyway. She did say he had pretty eyes. That was one thing. Maybe she just said that to anybody though. Kazuya didn't like that thought so he believed he was the only one with pretty eyes. She had beautiful eyes too. And beautiful hair... and skin... and legs... and bre-  
"So how'd you end up in a ditch anyways, huh?" Dr. WuLong asked.  
Kazuya blinked a bit. "Don't know." Oh, but he knew.  
"Huh, strange. Who were you with last?"  
"Alone."  
"Not much of a talker, are you?"  
"Not to you."  
Dr. WuLong smiled and nodded. Jun entered and saw that Kazuya was back to normal. She sighed a heavy sigh of relief.  
"Lei, is the patient okay, then?" Jun inquired and gave him his pen. Kazuya noticed he already had a pen in his back pocket and placed his new pen in his front.  
"I don't know, this the episode he just had, I think he should stay for a little while longer. Just until things clear up a bit." Dr. WuLong exited the small room leaving Kazuya and Jun alone. Jun turned to Kazuya and showed a simpathetic look.

Kazuya muttered a curse.

* * *

I know nothing about doctors, nurses and the like so please DON'T SUE ME I HAVE NO MONEY! 

My comedic styling is lacking today. Maybe it's because I'm on my period (like you wanted to know that...)  
It will be funny in the future, I promise. And more people. And more empty promises.  
Haha. Kazuya is such a hunk.  
R+R


	2. Bad Premonitions

!THIS IS A TEST! THAT MEANS IT'S A PRE-WRITE!

AN: Yes, I made the second chapter the same day I made the first. So what, wanna' fight about it? At least "fans" Will be happy.  
And yes, Kazuya is doing what you think he's doing. I didn't intend this chapter to be like this, but it just sorta' happened. I will be working on chapter 3 right now so yeah.

I do not own the Tekken characters in anyway (okay, maybe I own Kazuya in a dream, but that's different). All are the property of Namco

* * *

Chapter Two - Bad Premonitions

* * *

Kazuya has spent a few days at the hospital and, although he's getting used to it, he surely doesn't like it. Jun has kept him company most of the time and... well, that's the only part of the hospotal stay he likes. Jun's company has made days feel like minutes... until she left for home, of course. But then he'd just think of her. Simply think of her. They way she would always smile when she saw him, make him as comfortable as possible, and just sit there, watching, without saying a word. Kazuya thoroughly enjoyed it when she was there, though he'd never really let her know. She knew to some degree, but not completely.  
Then there was Dr. WuLong. He came in, did his doctor thing, talked about Jun (when she wasn't there of course), and left. He was of no importance to Kazuya, just his ticket out of here if he was 'good'. Kazuya didn't mind the fact that his visits were short, but he did mind that he showed up at all. As long as he was out quickly, he was happy. Happy to sit there with Jun or thinking of Jun. He wondered why he bothered to think of her at all, seeing as this was not at all like him, but the smile on her face lets him know that she needs him, the truth in her eyes saying she'll never leave him.  
There was a slight creak and he turned his head to the door, completely elated to see Jun there. She beamed a beautiful smile his way and walked over to him. She sat down next to him.  
"I have only a few minutes to stay here right now. How are you feeling today?"  
"I'm feeling better than ever. Why is the visit so short?" Kazuya inquired.  
"Oh, you have visitors! Your family lea-"  
"Did you say my family?" Kazuya's blood drained from his face.  
"Yeah, they heard of what happened and they wanted to come see immediately. You have such a caring family." She lightly patted his head. He was not going to survive the day.  
"Let's make the most of the rest of the time we have together." Jun patted his shoulder. "What do you want to do?" Kazuya couldn't do it. He couldn't stand to see his family. He did the only thing a sane man would do. He took Jun's hand and placed a small kiss upon it. She gave him a suprised look and blushed a little.

"Ah, little innocent Jun. If only you knew." Kazuya sat up and gave her a hug. He might as well before he died.  
"M-Mr. Mishima! What are you-" he pressed a finger to her lips. Her cheeks reddened more.  
"Don't talk. I just... Later, if I'm okay, will you do me a favor"  
Jun simply nodded her head, trying not to blush anymore.  
"I want you to sneek me out of here, we'll go have dinner. I'll tell you everything Jun. Everything"  
"M-Mr. M-Mishima I-"  
"Please, call me Kazuya..." he closed the distance between them with a soft, innocent kiss.  
...and then he woke up.

Kazuya was not a morning person to begin with, but to wake up from THAT dream was the worst. Kazuya wanted to know what would have happened, WHAT! Yeah his family was mentioned, but that didn't matter! JUN! HE WANTED JUN! Kazuya sighed. He tried to will himself asleep again, but, he heard a creak at the door and was elated to see it was Jun. Maybe talking to her would make him feel better.  
"Ohayo Mr. Mishima." She smiled at him, making the morning even more pleasant. "How are you feeling today"  
"Oh, this day can't get anybetter." She smiled wider.  
"I know how it can."  
_God, please... nosebleed _  
"And how would that be, eh?" Kazuya patted her hand. She blushed and emitted a small giggle.  
"Well, you're family has come to visit today, but they won't be coming until a little later... I think." Jun checked her watch.  
Kazuya was speechless. Was he dreaming again? He didn't know. He wished he was. He really did. He hoped that this was one of those sick dreams. He didn't know what to think. What was he supposed to think? Was this a dream? Like the last one? There was only one way to find out.  
"Pinch me"  
"Wha?" She smiled brightly. She was gorgeous. "You can be so adorable sometimes. It's not a dream Kazuya..." She leaned in on him and took his hand in hers.  
"If it were a dream would you be able to feel this?" Kazuya could only watch as his hand disappeared underneath her shirt and onto her breast, where he could feel her steady heartbeat gradually quicken.  
And Kazuya was stuck. Here she was, still smiling an innocent smile at him, with his hand on her breast. Jun leaned further and captured him in a passionate kiss. Soon after, Jun let go of Kazuya's hand and through her kisses, begged him to explore her body. Kazuya, although very prepared, did not know what to do. He gently squeeze her breast.  
...and woke up.  
Woke up.  
He woke up.  
Awake.

Kazuya was completely pissed off at the fact that the two best dreams of his life had come and gone so quickly without him even knowing what would've happened! The thoughts that plagued his mind... the closness of Jun... her skin... her touch... it was all so peaceful. He wished he was in a coma. He really did.  
..especially when he looked down and saw what had spawned from his rather erotic dream.  
"Damn it..." he muttered. "What am I going to do?" He looked at his rather... stiff member and looked around the room. There was no way he could get out of this. So he sat there. Sat there and tried to think about something else... like... what if his family did visit? Entirely evil. So that's what he thought about... until he heard the door creak open to find Jun. He turned to his side, back facing Jun's smiling face. Jun wasn't going to help his situation any.  
"Good Morning. How are you feeling today?" Jun looked at Kazuya's back, smile fading.  
"Kazuya, are you okay?" Jun went over to Kazuya and lightly shook his shoulder. "Kazuya?"  
"I'm f-fine." was all that Kazuya could manage to say. The tiniest moan escaped his lips, and fortunately for Kazuya, Jun didn't hear.  
"Are you sure?" Jun was about to go over to the other side of the bed.  
"Can you m-maybe get me something to d-drink?" Kazuya tried to look as still as possible.  
"Um, like?" Jun was quite puzzled.  
"Soda?"  
"I think I can sneak you one, sure wait there." And to Kazuya's relief, Jun was out the door.

Kazuya was continuing his activity, trying as fast as he could to get rid of his...well... you know. Alone in the room with just his thoughts of Jun. He though he was about to make it when Jun popped in real quick to announce his next predicament.  
"Kazuya, before I left, I wanted to tell you that you're family is here and they'll be coming shortly." And as quick as she came, she left again.

Kazuya was left there just to think. But he wasn't thinking of Jun anymore. Oh no. He didn't have that problem anymore. Just what was the fastest way out of the hospital short of jumping out the window.

* * *

Chapter two! Whee!  
Just wanted to let you know that when he says that stuff about "the smile on her face lets him know that she needs him" and "the truth in her eyes saying she'll never leave him" is from a song "When You Say Nothing At All". My very bad attempt at humour. Ha. Hahahah. _sigh_

Why am I so perverted? Is it because I have ADD? I say yes. (no offense to anyone else who has ADD though... ;;)  
Chapter three coming up!

R+R


	3. Father Dear

!THIS IS A TEST! THAT MEANS IT'S A PRE-WRITE!

AN: Yes, even the third chapter in the same day. I have no clue where I'm going with this. I was about to tell you one other thing I was gonna' put in here but I won't tell you because that will ruin everything. HAHAH! ahem. Enjoy it. Lee and Heihachi and "bimbo" is in it. I think you can guess who she is. As for her fans, please don't be offended, it's just what I think Kazuya would think of her. Okay, I think of her as the same way... mmm, donut cream

Anywho, enjoy chapter three and remember, Tekken characters belong to Namco and not me. If they did belong to me, believe me, Jun and Kazuya would be involved in a lot more "scandalous acts". Haha. I'm not funny, I'm sick.

* * *

Chapter Three - Father Dear -

* * *

What was left for Kazuya? What was left? Jun didn't want to disturb him when his family came to visit and here they were. Lee even decided to bring one of his "lucky ladies" that he probably picked up on the way to the hospital. As soon as Jun left the room His father headed towards the little machine indicating his heartbeat.

"Which one causes you to have a heart attack?" Heihachi demanded as he looked all around the machine. Kazuya sighed. He wished he could tell him. Maybe this would be the end to his torture. Finally, peaceful sleep.  
Kazuya watched Lee talking to his new bimbo. The last one he had Lee quickly told her they moved to Cancun in order to unburden himself of the child support he knew he would eventually have to pay. He did in a way feel sorry for that last one but it all came down to it being her own fault for sleeping with Lee in the first place.  
"'Kay, Kazuya, what did you do?" Lee, in an uninterested manner, asked him a question he knew he wouldn't get the answer to.  
"Who's the bimbo?" Kazuya asked, ignoring Lee's question. He knew he didn't care.  
The red-head was faking the hurt. "Who're you calling a bimbo. That's so rude." She held her nose in the air.  
"Okay fine. How much did this one cost, Lee?" Kazuya fired. She wasn't enraged, but Kazuya could tell she wasn't happy about it either.

Kazuya smirked and tried his best to relax in the situation he was in. Thinking of Jun, he closed his eyes.  
She looked like she didn't want to intrude, but she looked like she wanted to stay, too. Poor Poor Jun. He wished she was there now. Comforting him, just being her little shy self. She was so adorable. She IS so adorable. He hoped she would pop in and check up on them. Or popped in just to check up on him. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was almost 12:30. Almost time for lunch! Maybe Jun would come in and give him his lunch.  
Kazuya looked around. Lee was still talking to his bimbo and Heihachi was looking for new interesting ways to kill Kazuya. So far short of throwing him out the window he found nothing. Heihachi was getting a little fussy, as old men tend to get. Kazuya smirked. He still had many years on his life, and he wasn't going to waste them like his brother or his father. As soon as he was allowed to leave this hell-hole he was gonna' take Jun and move somewhere. Make the most of life. Have a family with Jun. Run a successful business... which reminded him.  
"Neither of you took my company while I was in here did you?" Now that was a bad idea.  
Heihachi imediately stopped what he was doing and Lee cut the conversation with his gril short. Heihachi and Lee looked at eachother momentarily. "... I, uh, left something in my car..." Lee inched towards the exit.  
"I'll get it Lee... I will... stay here and keep your brother company"  
"Oh it's alright, you don't know what I'm looking for anyway... besides, Kazuya probably wants to bond with daddy now"  
"Come come Lee, you know Kazuya hates me"  
"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Kazuya screamed."I have a button called a nurses button. If any of you leave right now, I will call the nurse. I'll be out in time to take my company again, you can assure that. So don't even try it"  
Lee and Heihachi have seen some of the nurses. Some of them looked mighty mean. Some looked... well. Lee would be in trouble if he came in contact with one of the other nurses since he already was in the presence of another lady right now. As if fate decided to be kind, Jun came in with a tray of food for Kazuya.  
_Bless her good timing_  
"Hey Jun." Kazuya smiled a small smile. In return, Jun beamed a smile for him.  
"Hello Mr. Mishima. I brought lunch for you." She fixed the tray so it elevated and was placed over Kazuya's legs.  
"Just call me if any of you need anything." Jun turned to walk away but Kazuya was too quick and grabbed her arm. She was a little alarmed and turned to Kazuya again.  
"What, you're not gonna' stay and eat lunch with me?" Kazuya inquired. Jun blushed a little.  
"But, I thought... you're family"  
"I enjoy your company Jun." Kazuya finally admitted but without a hint of regret. It was the only was to make her stay. So Jun smiled and reluctantly sat down. Kazuya soon after began to eat his meal.  
Lee. Lee was Lee and he was just dying to go talk to the pretty little nurse that just walked in. Sure, there was no chance in hell that he'd ever bed her, but he could always talk to her. Heihachi didn't want to look suspicious and sat down on the ledge of the window. They all were behaving thanks to the nurse that just walked in the room. Kazuya couldn't have been more happy. What would things be like if he was MARRIED to Jun? Ah, couldn't think about that. He started to blush. Unfortunately Jun caught it.  
"Mr. Mishima, are you okay?" She leaned over and lightly placed her hand on his head. "Are you just hot"  
You tell me  
"I'll be okay Jun it's alright." He didn't want to show any sort of weakness for this woman while they were around. Never. "And call me Kazuya." He smiled again. His father scoffed. Kazuya tossed a side glare at him then refocused his attention back at Jun. She was oblivious to the hatred he had for his family. It was alright though, it's what made her adorable.  
"So... uh, Jun..." Lee cut in through the silence. "You like being a nurse"  
Jun turned to Lee, blinked a few times, and smiled shyly. "Y-Yeah. It's okay. Kazuya smirked. She was only comfortable talking to him and that was fine. He wanted her for himself. Jun coughed and continued. "It's really the money that keeps me here. I need the money to buy the necessities. You know, food, 'lectric, things like that." Jun smiled widely. "But I have a completely different future once I get married..." she blushed just a tiny bit.  
"Oh well, what did you have in mind?" Lee questioned.  
Now jun blushed deeper. "T-This might sound old fashioned to you, but, I was just gonna'..." the door opened and it was Dr. WuLong. Jun sighed a sigh of relief while Kazuya was awaiting the torture he would impose on him this time.  
"Ah, what is this, a party?" He laughed at himself and walked to Kazuya. "You done eatin' yet? 'Cause I need to borrow Ms. Kazama for a minute, kay?" Dr. WuLong smiled and Jun looked at Kazuya, got up and mouthed that she would be back as soon as possible. Dr. WuLong and Jun left the room shortly after. Kazuya was once again in hell.  
"Damn she was hot." exclaimed Lee, leaving his girl in an obviously pissed mood. "Don't worry baby, you're all mine. A guy can't look?" She shoved him playfully and began to converse again. Kazuya heard Lee whisper as soon as it's one they'll go to his place. Kazuya grimaced. He hoped she had the same fate as the other one.  
Soon he heard maniacle laughter coming from his father and they all turned to him. Kazuya was confused and wished his heart would go out on him. But no, his father was just one of those people who just wouldn't die, just like cockroaches, except Kazuya rather deal with the cockroach.  
"You thought you could hide it from me... well YOU WERE WRONG!" And with a tug Heihachi pulled the plug... and nothing happened.  
Heihachi looked at the machine... he looked at Kazuya's bed... everything. Everything seemed to work fine. Kazuya was quite distressed. He was hoping the old man would finish him off and finally end his wretched life... but no... Kazuya was going to have to end HEIHACHI'S life. Lee's with it. Just to spite him.  
Heihachi, left feeling quite depressed, sat on the ground and thought long and... long. Dr. WuLong came back in with Jun and approached Kazuya. Kazuya was happy to see Jun again, but he was quite unsatisfied with the fact the doctor decided to stay. Kazuya smiled to Jun who smiled back but showed nothing to the doctor. Jun sat back next to Kazuya and patted his shoulder.  
"Well, Mr. Mishima, how is everything going?" Dr. WuLong checked the machinery. Everything was running ship shape today and Kazuya had a feeling he was going to get to go home.  
"I'm feeling better than ever." Jun smiled big. Dr. WuLong looked at Kazuya and laughed just a little. "That's good to hear. Just wanted to check up on you. If you ever get bored, just tell Ms. Kazama and she'll give you something to do.  
Now two thoughts crossed Kazuya's mind when Dr. WuLong said this:  
_Yeah, I'll bet she'll give me something to do licentious grin_  
and  
_...that's it?  
_"Doctor, that's it? Nothing else?" Dr. WuLong looked at him and smiled.  
"Tomorrow... uh.. we're gonna' need a blood sample and whatnot to check on you're overall health. I don't want another episode like what happened that first day, eh?" and with that the doctor left.  
Kazuya was stuck there. There was nothing more he wanted to do than to leave this wretched place and wisk Jun away and never see anybody again! But, alas, he was all alone. Nobody to help him but a clueless nurse. Naw, she was just cute, not clueless. He just prayed that the visiting hours would end soon.  
"How about we watch some tv, huh?" Jun smiled. She took the remote and pressed the power button, but the tv did nothing.  
"Wha?" She tried a couple more time, striking the remote with her hand a couple times. She eventually got up and tried the button on the tv but still, nothing. She looked around the room and found the problem.  
"Who unplugged the tv?"

* * *

AHAHAHA! It was funny 'cause he unplugged the tv. giggle snert  
Ahh. Good times.  
Heihachi is an evil old coot. No offense to those who like him (for some strange odd reason)  
And if you couldn't figure it out the "bimbo" was Anna. Yeah that's right. I gave you privileged info. And yes, I do believe Steve is Nina's and Lee's son. I don't care if you don't like it. THEY LOOK THE SAME! GET SOME EYES!  
_ahem_

R+R


	4. Jun's Feelings

!THIS IS A TEST! THAT MEANS IT'S A PRE-WRITE!

AN: Fourth Chapter already. Man, I don't know what kind of crack I'm on. This chapter is too sappy. I will try to make up for it! I SWEAR! There is the romantic aspect to this you know, I mean, I am a girl. _gasp. _You'll have to forgive my tipical gender-ness because that's what made this chapter sappy. OO! I like this song! _dances to Mr Roboto_

Anyway, I do not own Tekken or it's characters in any way shape or form blah blah. Yesh. I'm trying to think of what to put in the next chapter. Maybe I'll introduce to fangirl and her cousin! fangirl me just in case you didn't know.

* * *

Chapter Four - Jun's Feelings

* * *

Jun was sitting next to Kazuya's sleeping form. The sun had already risen and Jun came into work early for him. She was leaving early that day so she wanted to be with him more today. She looked closely at him. She smiled and blushed just so little.  
_Why are you getting like this Jun? Why are you so attracted to him?  
_ Attraction. The word rang through her head like a bell. Could she be attracted to her patient? She shook her head. She had to get herself together. She was twenty-two for heaven's sake! She was too old for this kind of thing.  
"It's nice seeing you when I wake up." Jun looked at Kazuya who was now awake and smiling at Jun. Jun smiled back. She smiled so much when she was with him. He was so kind to her.  
"So why are you here so early?" He questioned, stretching just a little.  
"I'm leaving early today so I thought I might come a little earlier. I hope you don't mind." She was relieved when he shook his head. Good. He was alright with her coming early. Then a question came to her mind.  
"You like seeing me when you wake up?" She smiled and blushed. Maybe she meant more to him than she thought she did. No. Nothing like that ever happened to her.  
"I like seeing your smile. It makes my day." And he smiled. His smile was so dashing. She had to keep the blush down, which was a hard thing for Jun to do.  
Most of the day they sat in silence, just keeping eachother company. Jun didn't mind. She was sure Kazuya didn't mind. He just sat there thinking anyway. Once in a while he'd look at her. This, of course, would always make her blush. She shouldn't act this way, but she couldn't help it. He made her feel this way. Made her feel... she didn't even know. And he was especially attractive.  
Later during the day, it was time for Jun to leave, though she really didn't want to. She wanted to stay with Kazuya, but, with a heavy heart, she said good-bye.  
"See you tomorrow, Kazuya." She patted his shoulder. When she turned Kazuya gave his reply.  
"I think I've been more than good enough to have just a pat on the shoulder"  
When Jun turned around, very flushed at the said statement, she saw Kazuya's arms wide. She smiled and had to give in to him. She went back over and hugged him. He hugged her so tight, but it was lovely. Lovely to be in his arms. She wanted to be there longer, but eventually they both let go, leaving her to blush more than she ever thought she could. Kazuya noticed.  
"You're very pretty when you blush ya' know. You can get any man you want that way." Jun laughed. She didn't want any man. She wanted him.  
"Now go before you're late for you're whatever." Jun laughed again and finally left, slowly closing the door behind her.

-

Jun was at her house. She was waiting for her friend to come pick her up and go out to eat somewhere. She said she just got a promotion and she wanted to celebrate. This was good. Maybe she could have a little fun anyway. She was just so caught up with the stress her job has given her and the person in it that could take all her stress away. She longed to be with him, but she didn't know how he felt for her. So she just remained quiet.  
Kazuya was certainly a mystery man indeed. He was found in a ditch with no previous recollection of what happened to him, and he seemed to be a very quiet man. He enjoyed talking to her, but he didn't seem to even acknowledge anyone else. She thought maybe that's why she felt the way she felt. She had his sole attention. Nothing else could break it. God, she was gonna' break. She wanted to be with him again. It was then a knock came at the door. She was saved. For now. She rushed to the door to find her friend, very excited. Jun smiled, as she always does, and hugged her friend tightly.  
"Congrats, Michelle! It's so good to hear you got your promotion!" "OH MY GOD! Jun! You are such a good friend! Now come on, let's go celebrate! Maybe we'll find a couple of single guys, heh?" Michelle winked and tapped Jun's nose, who just smiled sadly. Jun looked down. "Y-yeah. Maybe"  
"Jun, are you alright?" Michelle looked at Jun curiously. Jun looked back up and smiled weakly. "Michelle, I think I.. I..." Jun laughed. "I can't even say it." Michelle just looked worried.  
"Don't look at me that way! Come on, this is a happy occasion. Let's just go"  
"Are you on your monthly?" Michelle questioned and Jun turned red.  
"What? No! I'm not I'm fine"  
"Pregnant?" "No! I'm perfectly physically fine." Jun sighed. "It's my emotions that are giving me trouble." "Well, let's talk about it. I can't celebrate with my best friend feeling like this"  
Jun smiled. Her friend was really good. She could tell Michelle anything and she'd be there for her. Maybe she'd know what to do about her feelings about this Kazuya who was showing more than just a little kindness on his part. So they left her house, Michelle's arm around her friend's shoulder in a comforting embrace. Jun thought before all she needed was her good friend by her side, but now, she wasn't so sure. Nothing seemed to be what it used to be anymore.

-

By the time Jun and Michelle finally got seated in the crowded restaurant they had already begun a lengthy discussion. Michelle was very knowledgable about this kind of stuff and Jun found it very helpful to talk to her. Michelle was not only just a good friend.  
"So this patient of yours... he only talks to you?" Michelle raised an eyebrow.  
"Only me, or so it seems. Sometimes we just sit there without saying a word, just keeping eachother company. I think it's nice, and he doesn't seem to dislike it. Sometimes he'd look at me and I'd get butterflies in my stomach." Jun held her stomach, getting that feeling just thinking of his eyes gazing upon her.  
"You really like him, don't ya'?" Michelle smirked a bit.  
Jun was a little taken aback. "W-well, yeah, I"  
"Does he know it"  
"No, no he doesn't." Jun looked down. "I don't know if he feels the same way"  
"Well I know how you can know." Michelle leaned foreward. Jun smiled and leaned foreward as well. "Either a) ask him or, since I know you, b) keep acting normal and it will come out eventually." Michelle backed away leaving Jun to think about this. Michelle called the attention of the waiter who came over as quickly as he could.  
"May I get you something?" The waiter looked at the two women at the table, quizzically at Jun for a moment, but returned to him smiling face and looked back at Michelle.  
"Yeah we're ready to order." Jun never felt like this before. Never felt so confident. Jun smiled widely. She would know. She would know either if she asked or not. She felt very pleased. Jun couldn't be happier. She smiled widely.  
"Yeah, I'm ready-"

Meanwhile, at the hospital...

Kazuya rubbed the nook of his arm where Dr. WuLong, who should be sued for malpractice, took the blood from his arm for testing. It wouldn't have been so bad if the nurse had been a little more helpful. He looked spitefully at the door. If he wasn't forced to be in this hospital bed, he would send that doctor to the emergency room. Good thing he was in a hospital.  
_Damnit... I wish Jun had been here...  
_

_

* * *

_ACK! I'm sorry for the short chapter! I didn't know what else to put! NO! BAD ME! Haha. Jun.  
I still have no idea what I'm gonna' put in the next chapter. Heh. I'm so stupid. Starts a story she cannot finish but DO NOT WORRY! Someway or another I will figure out how to finish it and whatever. Stay tuned you fans! Even though it seems I only have one. XP I STILL LOVE YOU!

R+R 


	5. Attack of the Fangirl

!THIS IS A TEST! THAT MEANS IT'S A PRE-WRITE!

God, this is retarded. I think this chapter is even shorter than the other one. Please forgive me, I think I'm going insane.  
Anyway, this chapter has yours truly in it as well as her cousin. But believe me when I say I don't think my cousin would react the same way as she would in this story. She needed to be this way to keep me looking as stupid as possible as I am. Or whatever I'm trying to say.

I own nothing that belongs to Namco. Kazuya is the sole property of Jun. That lucky gal.

* * *

Chapter Five (!) - Attack of the Fangirl

* * *

Kazuya had been greatful when Jun returned the next day, relaying what had happened the previous day. Jun had a simpathetic smile on her face and promised him she'd make it up to him someday. Kazuya chuckled. Her presence was enough, she didn't have to go out of her way to do anything for him. Not just to make him smile, anyway. Jun never left his side then. Kazuya didn't mind either. She was telling him of how she became a nurse and how she really wished she could live back in her parents' house back in Yakushima. She said it was always peaceful and serene there and it wasn't like the business of the city. She never really_ truly_ got used to the city life, but she lived here and she had to be close to where she worked.

Kazuya then made it his goal that once he was out of this wretched place, he'd take Jun to her home in Yakushima and she could quit her job. He had enough money to do so, he could make it happen. For Jun, he would. He would abandon his reality and join hers, even if that meant living away from the Zaibatsu.

"Kazuya, it's nearly lunchtime. Let me get you your meal." Jun stood up and left the small room. This time, she forgot to close the door, which was unusual for her. She respected his want of solitude.

Kazuya sat in the bed and just thought she'd be back in time and she'd close the door when she came. Litte did Kazuya know this would be the death of him. So he sat there contented. The busy talk of staff and families walking down the halls (as visiting hours had just begun) rang through his ears. There was tiny giggles emitting from the halls. Great. Teenagers. Kazuya sighed. Teenagers were such a nuisance. They were loud when they weren't supposed to be and too quiet when they ought to be talking. The age of defiance. The age of development and stupidity. Kazuya shuddered as the giggles became closer and louder.

"I can't believe grandma had to have another angioplasty! This is werid"  
"Yeah, but at least she's okay. I mean, how would we have felt if she had died"  
"Ugh, I don't think any of us can deal with that right now"  
"I know what you mean"  
Then the two adolescent girls passed his door. One, the short one, took a quick glance in Kazuya's room and stopped dead in her tracks.  
_Ugh, how rude. Teenagers have no control  
_  
The girl just stood there, wide-eyed. The other one was a little confused at what she was staring at. The short one... it was so weird. She blinked several times to make sure he would still be there when she opened her eyes next. When the taller one saw what she was staring at she looked at the short one once again.  
"Oh god no..." And that's when it started.

"What the hell is going on here!" Kazuya demanded, and the taller one was just about to explain when the short one bolted into Kazuya's room and kneeled at his side. Her cheeks started to take on a redish tinge.  
_Oh god..._  
"K-k-k-k-k-kazuya!" The short one kneeling beside him was almost close to tears.  
_fangirls..._

"Rebecca. Rebecca stop it now, we have to visit grandma." The taller one, obviously the one with more sense, tried to pull the rabid one up by her sweatshirt hood.  
"You'll have to forgive her, you see, she's insane and she totally has a crush on you." The taller one explained while Kazuya was just disgusted by the drool pouring from the smaller one's mouth.  
"Eh-- ehhhh..." was all she could say.  
"Umm... not right." was all Kazuya could say.  
The taller one looked around for a moment before speaking again.  
"Hwoarang's not here is he? 'Cause if he is"  
"Tut tut Kayleigh, Hwoarang's not alive yet, neither is Jin because Kazuya's only 28. I mean, look at him..." the shorter one's eyes were wide like saucers.  
_God, please shoot me...  
_"How did you know how old I was?" Kazuya was completely freaked out by the short one.  
"I know everything about you Kazuya. I know you're blood type is AB, and so is Jun's. I know that when you have kids your son will take after you, I know you like to collect sneakers, I know how tall you are and how much you weigh, I know"

And she just kept going. This was completely wrong. There was no way in the world that some dumb teenager was going to know this much about someone's life. Especially not the quiet, keeps-to-himself Kazuya. And she just didn't shut up. She kept going and going... like the energizer bunny! These small ones just had so much energy.

"What! Hwoarang's not born yet!" The taller one shouted.  
"No! He's alivewhen Jin is. And Jin isn't alive until..." and the shorter one slowly turned towards Kazuya. "... well, you know." And she burst into a fit of giggles once again. "OH MY GOD!" and continued to giggle.  
"CAN YOU STOP THIS INANE BABBLE!" Kazuya shouted and the short one stopped. The taller one tried not to laugh at the shorter one's expence, but she found it quite difficult.  
"Rebecca, you're so stupid..." she whispered and shook her head. The shorter one just sat there with a dumb smile on her face.  
"Why are you so happy?" Kazuya was about to go crazy.  
"Because I finally get to see the Kazuya Mishima..." she sniffled. "I knew you existed"

Okay, this was getting too over the edge. Jun finally came in with his meal. Kazuya sighed a heavy sigh of relief and smiled at her when she smiled at him. She had the best timing in the world. He would have to tell her later how much he appreciated her.  
"Oh, I see you have more visitors! This is so nice!" She smiled at the short one and the short one gasped loudly.  
"OMG JUN IS YOUR _NURSE_?" And she squealed quite loudly at this new discovery. The taller one tried very hard to get her to shut up as she thought it was quite annoying too.  
"Come one Rebecca, we have to visit grandma!"  
"No! Kayleigh! I'm so happy here!" but the taller one was too strong, much to the dismay of the short one, and dragged her away. The tall one popped in for one second longer.  
"I'm sorry for being such a disturbance, but like I said earlier, my cousin is insane." And she quickly left after that, closing the door behind her.

Jun turned to Kazuya as he relaxed fully as Jun just stared quizzically at Kazuya for this quite weird experience. Kazuya looked at Jun and shook his head.  
"Don't ask right now, I don't want to remember it." And Jun nodded.  
"I understand. Fangirls?" Kazuya nodded.  
"If they ever come back, don't hesitate to call me, we have a procedure for this type of thing." Jun began to stroke her fingers through his hair which Kazuya found quite comforting.  
"Just try to eat your food, 'kay?" Jun smiled and sat down in her chair. Kazuya couldn't have been in a better place at that moment. So he ate, calmly, greatful for Jun's presence. He thought of his plans with Jun for when he was finally allowed to leave the hospital.

Little did he know, the short one was making plans of her own.

* * *

End chapter five! FIVE! This is a new record for me.  
Sorry for all you teenagers, did not mean to offend, being as I am one myself. I really don't like teenagers though, not many of the ones I know anyway. You'll have to forgive me and my old lady brain.  
Yes that is me. The one being dragged away. Noo! Kazuya! I must see more Kazuya! _is sad  
_Anywho, sorry again, I think this chapter is indeed shorter than the other ones. I might be getting used to the formatting in this place though...  
Oh! And I have two fans now! TWO! That is so totally awesome like wow. Yes I am aware that I cannot spell and/or I make spelling mistakes. Is that how you spell angioplasty? DOES ANYONE EVEN KNOW? Ahaha. _is just a little crazy_

R+R


	6. Essence

!THIS IS A TEST! THAT MEANS IT'S A PRE-WRITE!

Ack! This chapter is so short! I am ashamed! _smack smack  
_Anyway... yeah. I think I might be going insane. No! normal school schedule tomorrow! Death to us all! _dies  
_I would also like to say... I'm sorry for the lack of humor in these next two chapters (yes two) because I suck. Chapter eight will equal funniness though, I promise!

I do not own any of the tekken characters mentioned in this story. Seeing as the fangirl is me I suppose I do own her, right! I don't think I own my cousin though... _is confuzzled

* * *

Chapter Six - Essence _

* * *

Jun notified Kazuya that Dr. WuLong was done with his blood tests and he would be in later in the day to tell him the results. Kazuya was hoping that all of this would come to an end today, hoping that the blood test was just the last thing to get out of his way before he could leave this horrid place. The smell of the hospital was getting to him. He was getting nauseas more and more. Jun was the only thing that helped though. She was better than any modern medicine he had ever taken.

Jun took her usual spot next to Kazuya and spent most of her time there. She was always so comforting, he didn't know what it was about her, but he took great delight in being with her everyday. It was almost like she was his guardian angel. His, and no one else's. She was so sweet too. Jun told Kazuya about her life in Yakushima when she was little and how she grew up with her uncle since her parents died when she was young. She didn't say how her parents died but Kazuya suspected that it was because she herself really didn't know.

Kazuya felt simpathy for Jun, but also thought of how his life was. His father didn't care for him at all and only his mother ever showed him the kindness he needed, but when she died, he was heartbroken. Left with Heihachi. If only she knew what happened to him.  
Pretty soon the room was silent again. Jun sat there with Kazuya and soon after dozed off.

_She must've been up all night. Poor thing._

Kazuya reached out to stroke her hair when he noticed something in her pocket. Yes her breast pocket again, he can't help but look there. It was her cell phone. He looked up to see if she really was sleeping, then quickly took the object from her pocket. His hand was wanting to linger there a while longer but he didn't want to be caught. When he flipped it open there was a nice picture of her and her friend. He smiled. She was quite photogenic. There was a new text message on her phone and he was very curious to see what kind of person she was outside the hospital where nice was mandatory, although some people thought of it to be just a suggestion. He looked at the message. It was from someone named Michelle.

_Jun, did you ask him yet? I'm dying to know! You know how impatient I am..._

Simple, but it was something that now plagued his mind. What was this girl trying to make Jun ask? Who was this 'him'. Oh god, what if Jun liked another guy and she wanted to know if he liked her too? He couldn't bear to think of that. He wanted to be the only man in her life, now he had some other guy he had competition with. Well, he'd just have to be even more sincere around Jun to get her now. This random guy won't get her. Not while Kazuya Mishima is alive.

He played with her phone a while, looked through all of her pictures which were mostly of her friend, the same one that sent the message apparently. He soon grew tired of it and placed it back in her pocket carefully. He leaned back in his bed and decided maybe he should get some more sleep too. When he looked at Jun sleep, her cheeks a tiny tinge of red, he had to grin. She was quite beautiful. And soon, she would be his.

When the door swung open it had given Kazuya a heartattack and had awoken Jun from her slumber. When Kazuya saw it was Dr. WuLong, he was a little more than peeved off at him. Dr. WuLong's attention, as usual, was toward Jun and left Kazuya completely out of it. They were probably talking medical stuff that he couldn't understand anyway. Kazuya sat there mumbling incoherent things possibly about the death of the doctor. He was always too close to his Jun. And Kazuya didn't like it one bit.

The doctor kept talking and talking to Jun. It seemed like this time he actually had something to say, something important by the looks of it. Well, Jun thought so too, the way she was listening. She, at one point took on this strange look upon her face. She quickly glanced at Kazuya but looked back at the doctor after. Soon after that Dr. WuLong left and said he'd be back in a little while.

Jun just stared at Kazuya after that. She gave him such a simpathetic look... she had pity in her eyes. He couldn't stand it! What made her feel pity towards him? He was the owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu! No one should feel pity for him! Even if it's her, she shouldn't feel this way for him. He wanted her to love him, and this pity was entirely hurtful to his pride.

"I think you might have to stay here a little longer than expected..."

Of course Kazuya was angered, but he didn't want to show it in front of Jun. Why the hell did he have to stay here? He was perfectly healthy! There was nothing wrong with him, short of his slowly growing insanity. He just wanted to be out of here and sleep in a normal bed! Was that too much to ask for. Apparently there was since his good health was keeping him in the hospital. This was driving him mad.

Then he calmed down. Maybe it was just an error. Maybe they read something wrong. There was nothing in his blood that he could think of that could hinder his health. He was completely clean of everything and anything! There was no other thing in his blood. Nothing except for.

_Oohhh poppycock..._

There wasn't a reason health-wise for him to stay here. The Doctors would think otherwise though. He knew what kept him here and he couldn't help but hate himself at that moment. Of course they'd see it as an essence that no one could identify, but who would believe him if he told them it was the devil? Everything sounded screwed up. Oh that? That's just the devil coursing through my veins, he was there ever since I was twelve. That would not be seen very well, and there was nothing he could do about it. Not now. Now he didn't know what would get him out of this wretched hospital. He was completely stuck.

Kazuya sighed and sank in his bed. Jun probably thought he was a druggy and he had to clear that up with her first. He didn't want to seem like an unclean person in front of her.

"It's not what you think it is Jun." Kazuya solemly voiced. Jun chuckled.  
"What could it be then, Kazuya? I can't think of anything but a contolled substance. They don't even know what it is... all they know is... it's... not detremental to your health in anyway..." Jun pulled the chair closer to Kazuya. She saw the grief in his face and she knew how much he wanted to leave and would do anything to make sure he did leave, but that wasn't up to her. The sadistic doctors just wanted to 'run a few tests' on poor Kazuya. She stroked his head.

"I don't know what it is and the first thing and only thing I can think of is drugs, but Kazuya, I believe you when you say it's not what I think it is, because, well, I just believe you." She smiled a weak smile. "Just know that I will be here for you"

Kazuya smiled. He finally has something worth in this life that doesn't have a price on it. He has the friendship of a really truly nice person. If Jun was here for the rest of his 'visit' at the hospital, then he could make it. He could very well make it. It was this lone thought that made everything seem possible. He could never thank Jun enough. He knew she was worried for her, and no one has ever worried about him, no one except his deceased mother. Jun was truly a miracle. His miracle.

When the doctor came in and told the news he already knew he just scoffed and sent him away. He didn't need a doctor like him. He didn't need anything of the sort. He just needed Jun by his side. That's all he needed...

...that and maybe a beer.

* * *

Whoa, that beer joke was random. Okay, so I totally smelled beer in my class the other day. It smelled good, but I didn't know where it was coming from. It still smelled good. :)  
Okay, before I forget, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! YEI! You did not fail, the rest of the peoples did, but not you. You get an A+ and an e-cookie:D Happy! 

R+R ---- e-cookie!


	7. Presence

!THIS IS A TEST! THAT MEANS IT'S A PRE-WRITE!

Ah ha ha ha! Chapter seven! (seven, right?)  
Sorry again for the short chapter. The next one will be longer! I promise! Or may I be loved up and turned into a hornytoad.  
DON'T GO LOOKIN' FER THE TRAISURE!  
_ahem  
_Don't own tekken and it's stuff. I'll be legal in six months though! Not that I'm counting...

* * *

Chapter Seven - Presence

* * *

Kazuya awoke to the harshness of the rain outside. Kazuya groaned. The weather had been gloomy lately and it was only a matter of time when the rain would start. It was still dark and he wished he could tell what time it was. There was something else on his mind though. He felt an object on his chest and he couldn't exactly tell what it was. It was long though. He barely touched it with his fingertips and found it to be... skin?

Carefully examining the object he found it to be an arm. A fairly delicate arm as well. The further he traveled the more he found. When he felt the head he felt silky hair until the base of the neck. He then knew who it was. He shuddered. She had very nice hair. But why was she here? He wanted to know but... to wake this angel from her slumber, it wasn't something he wasn't ready to do.

Eventually his eyesight was adapted to the darkness of the night and looked upon Jun. She had a light smile on her face. Adorable. She even smiles when she sleeps. There truly is something about her that no other woman could ever hope to have. Kazuya wanted so much to pull her up and let her sleep in bed with him for her comfort but doing this would cause two things. One - She would wake up and all these questions and misunderstandings would happen and two - he would be so incredibly turned on he wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night. She just didn't look comfortable sitting in that chair and laying her head down on the side of Kazuya's bed, but he smiled.

What was she doing here anyway? Why wasn't she at home? He faced the window and looked outside. Maybe the weather wasn't permitting her to go home. Maybe it was the news about the essence in his blood that drove her to stay all night by his side. He blushed at that thought and thanked God that she wasn't awake to see. He wished he could tell her how he felt so whenever he had this urge he wouldn't have to try to fight it. What he wished for even more was that she felt the same way. She was very motherly to him, taking care of him, but it was probably what she was taught to be as a nurse. He sighed and thought that was probably why she acted that way.

The wind howled outside causing Jun to shift a little, a small moan escaping from her lips. He blushed harder. She sounded so beautiful. Just that small little moan sent shivers throughout his body. He wondered what she would really think if he pulled her from her chair and into the bed. But he couldn't. He was close, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was just too innocent and would probably not take it very lightly.

Sudden thunder caused Jun to wake up and stretch a little. Feeling Jun stretch was entirely too cute. Kazuya smiled and looked at Jun. She looked around and sighed. Kazuya placed a hand on Jun's head, which startled her, making her look up at him, although it was apparent to Kazuya that she couldn't see through the thick darkness.

"Thunder too loud?" Kazuya barely spoke. Jun nodded and then said a quiet yes, thinking he probably couldn't see her.  
"Is that what woke you up too?" Jun asked. Kazuya chuckled in his deep voice.  
"No Jun, the rain woke me up actually. It's pouring and I'm not used to it being so quiet. I guess I should spend more time in nature." He saw Jun smile.  
"Isn't that rather uncomfortable Jun? I mean, you sleeping that way, it doesn't look very comfy..." Kazuya inquired. "It's not the best sleeping position in the world, but I have no where else to sleep"  
"Why aren't you at home?" Kazuya cut off Jun.  
Jun was a little taken aback by this question, but answered it nonetheless. "I was worried for you. You just seemed so distraught when you learned you had to stay in the hospital. I know what it can do to someone to be cooped up without anything to do for so long. I just felt so bad for you, I had to stay..." Jun ended with a sigh.  
Kazuya smiled. She _was_ worried about him. Not physically, but _emotionally_ as well. Jun was such a kind person. He felt that she truly did care for him. But he didn't know how far that care went. He did know, however, how he felt for Jun. Seeing her all hunched over trying to sleep that way didn't settle well in his mind. So he gave it a try.

"Jun, come up here"  
"What?" Jun seemed bewildered at this simple statement.  
"Jun, lay down beside me. Sleeping like that isn't good for you're back. It's better if you sleep up here." Kazuya looked into Jun's eyes that were filled with a simple fear and... and... something he wasn't quite able to tell.  
"B-but Kazuya! I can't do that! What would people _think_? Even if we know the real reason why I'm sleeping in the bed, other people won't know!" Jun seemed she wanted to lay down so bad, but her mind always thought of these types of things. She always put other people in front of herself.  
"They'd believe you right? If you said you were uncomfortable sleeping in the chair so you slept in the bed? No one would ever doubt you, you always speak the truth"

Jun was left to think for a while, only the rain could be heard in the little room. Jun sat there, thinking and thinking. Thinking of every possible scenario and what could possibly be said. Kazuya was just lying there, hoping she would eventually give in. Through the thick anticipation, the rain seemed louder than usual. He just looked at Jun, watching her think, and before long, she made her decision.

Jun got up from the chair and tenderly climbed in the bed with Kazuya. Kazuya smiled widely as Jun settled beside him. His heart was racing. Jun just lied there with her arms crossed over her shoulders. Kazuya let out his breath he had been holding watching her get up and put a strong arm around her shoulders. He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"This will be our little secret, yes?" Jun shuddered as his warm breath graced over her ear. She nodded firmly and found comfort in his arms, even if it was only one.

It was the first time that Kazuya felt like a man through his gentle touch rather than the hard blows of his fist. He looked at Jun as she found comfort in _his_ arms, in _his _embrace. He just held himself as still as possible allowing his little angel to fall fast asleep. It was hard not to touch her, but somehow, he gathered all his will-power and managed to keep his hands from wandering. He didn't want to frighten her in anyway.

She fell asleep quite quickly after that. He kept looking at her. He placed a small kiss on her head, not being able to resist that urge. He sighed. He didn't know if he was going to be able to sleep that night with Jun so close to him. He had to try though. He settled his head next to Jun's, his forehead barely touching her. He shouldn't get used to this, but he was growing fond of this quickly.

That night Jun dreamed a kiss was given to her by Kazuya on the head. But, of course, it was just a dream

* * *

OBEY THE QUEASINESS OF IT ALL! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!  
I'd like to apologize again for making this chapter very short and for the previous and probable upcoming spelling/grammatical errors. There's just too many! ACK! _dies of shame  
_Chapter eight on it's way.

R+R


	8. I can't think of a title deal with it

FINALLY! I had this chapter done a couple of days ago but I couldn't log on. I also have chapter nine, so I'll be posting that up too. I have chapter... umm... chapter five is it? I think so. Chapter five of One Last Chance that I will be posting. Thank the lord I can come back on here Enjoy!

Still don't own Tekken. I hope I do someday  
_dreams on

* * *

_

Chapter Eight - Something Happens

* * *

Kazuya could not sleep that night. He could not sleep and he didn't care. Jun on the other hand slept soundly. The rain still had not stopped. This was not good. He was tired and he desperately needed sleep. He was really really tired. Did I mention he was tired? Staying up all night with a pretty girl sleeping right next to you was like a little personal hell. He's been through the pains of his father and whatnot, but this was torture. Exquisit torture he couldn't get enough of. Yet, he couldn't take it. That was the irony of it all. He loved this torture so much that he didn't want it anymore. 

The way Jun was now she looked more comfortable. She had her arm spread on Kazuya's chest again, still with her trademark smile on her face. He never knew how simple curves could make a man weak, but they did. She was so soft too. He couldn't understand it. How can someone as manly and tough be taken in by something so effeminate and delicate?

_I suppose it doesn't matter. As long as I have her I'll be fine. I'll be sane again._

Jun stirred and awoke to see Kazuya smiling down at her. She smiled back and stretched. She hated to admit it, but it was the best sleep she's had in all the years she had this job. Just the fact that he was there calmed her and made her feel safer than ever. It was all she needed. Just someone to hold her at night. To make her feel secure. To love her. It was all she really needed.

"How'd you sleep?" Kazuya asked. He held her closer to his body. Blush crept upon her cheeks.  
"I slept... fine. I slept quite well, thank you." Jun didn't know what all this meant. The touching, the closeness, it was all so new to her, she really wondered now whether Kazuya did actually like her. She averted her eyes and blushed a little harder. That would be nice.  
"What's up Jun? You okay?" Kazuya hid the smirk that wanted to come out from seeing her react this way. She was so beautiful.  
"Yeah, I'm fine thank you." She smiled back up at him. _I bet today is going to be an awkward day..._ She thought to herself.

Before long, Jun got up, stretched, and left to get Kazuya his breakfast for the day. Kazuya was alone then to think about everything. Maybe this hospital visit wasn't so bad now that he met Jun. She felt so right sleeping next to him too. He sighed. Her reaction made him wonder about her feelings toward him. It would be wonderful if her feelings were mutual, and his love for her was requited. He heard the door open again quite soon but didn't find his lovely maiden there. There was a strange woman carrying a briefcase. She was quite tall and had short black hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Kazuya asked, dissapointed that his reverie was cut so short.  
"My name is Ms. Smith, your lawyer. I'm here to help you with your case." She set her bfriefcase on Kazuya's bed next to his leg.  
"What case? Do I have a case?" Kazuya was quite baffled by this strange woman's sudden appearence. She adjusted her dark thick glasses.  
"You don't get along with your family, correct Mr. Mishima?" She opened her briefcase.  
"No, I don't like them at all." Kazuya replied.  
"Therefore you have the right to accuse your family as the ones who tried to kill you correct?" She shuffled some papers in her briefcase before taking some out.

Kazuya liked where this was going.  
Unfortunately for him, he knew what happened. But he didn't have to let on.

"So anyways, as I was saying..." the lawyer paused, as her cell phone was ringing. "Excuse me one moment." And she answered her phone, assuming it was another client.

Jun, once again, came in with his breakfast just in time to keep him company. She looked at the other woman on the cell phone and stared at her just a little longer than normal.

"Who is she?" Jun asked, the smile on her face had dissapeared for once in her life.  
"Oh, her? I guess she's my lawyer." Kazuya shrugged. "I didn't even know I had one, but apparently I do. Must be part of my company"  
"Oh, okay..."  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Ms. Smith talked loudly to the phone. Jun and Kazuya stared at her.  
"Just your lawyer?" Jun asked. Kazuya looked dumbly at her.  
"Yeah, just my lawyer."  
"Okay." Kazuya observed as Jun's cheeks turned more and more crimson. Kazuya smiled.  
"Why do you ask?" That question made her blush harder. He saw her head bow down and her hands busily fiddled with the end of her nurse uniform.  
"N-no reason, just wondering." And she turned away.

Kazuya smirked. He knew there was a reason, and there was only one reason he could think of. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but it was very hard not to and it was the only thing he could think of. He would ask her once the lawyer left.

"ARE YOU GOING TO TALK TO ME OR WHAT?" Ms. Smith shouted at her phone. Then, once again, there was dead silence. Kazuya and Jun looked at eachother.

"What's wrong with her?" Jun whispered. Kazuya just shrugged.

"Oh... oh god, I know who you are..." Ms. Smith's face distorted as it got red hot with anger.  
"LINK! I DON'T WANT YOU TO CALL ME ANYMORE! I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!" And she madly diconnected their call. She was heaving heavily and looked over to her client who, as well as his nurse, looked quizzically at her.  
"What are you looking at?" Silence once again.  
"HE KEEPS CALLING ME AND BREATHING IN THE PHONE HE'S A DAMN PERVERT!" Jun ran to her side and tried to calm her down. Pretty soon, the lawyer began to breathe normal and was almost focused back into business...

...until...

The door swung open and a doctor came in that was... NOT Kazuya's doctor. Kazuya looked, once again, puzzled and Jun stood there wondering what Dr. Tom was doing there. The lawyer, it seems, could not stop staring at his deep beautiful eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is the wrong room." He chuckled. "I'm new here."  
"Oh, it's okay Tom. What patient are you looking for?" Jun walked to this new doctor and began conversing. Ms. Smith was speechless.

When things got straightened out, Dr. Tom left and Jun returned to Kazuya's side. Ms. Smith watched carefully as this attractive doctor left. Her eyes lingered on the door a little too long.

"... I'm sorry Kazuya I have an appointment." And with a flash, she was gone.

Kazuya sighed. Sure, it really wasn't his family's fault he was left in a ditch, but they could've planted evidence. He wanted to get back at his family, and suing them for all they had could have been step one, if his lawyer wasn't distracted by the pretty boy that walked in. Kazuya was dissapointed. He really wanted that. He didn't need more money, but he could've taken theirs to show how much better he was.

Jun looked at Kazuya and gave him a small hug. Kazuya smiled and hugged Jun back.

"It's okay Kazuya. Maybe she'll be back..." there was a slight pause in her sentance.  
"But remember, I'M always here for you, no matter what."

Kazuya began to think, if he had been the one to walk through that door while Jun was with another patient, she would have done the same thing the lawyer had done. This gave him the courage.

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will ask her what she feels for me. And then, I can finally have peace._

Ah, but the anticipation is always worse than the actual deed.

* * *

Short chapter, so is the next one, but, aren't they all? I really don't care anymore, I just post them once I think they're done.  
Ms. Smith represents a friend of mine. We make fun of her by saying Link (Legend of ZeldaLink, duh) calls her and just breathes into the phone. I wouls be frustrated too.  
She also told me of this doctor she had who she found attractive and his name was tom. Hence, Doctor Tom. They do not belong to Namco as far as I know and Link is the sole property of... uhh... whats-a-ma-whos-its. Whatever company it is. I forget. I'm sick, so I'm allowed to forget.  
I HEART HANNIBAL LECTER (did I spell his name right?)! I'm watching silence of the lambs now. Hee hee. Too bad he had to go crazy and chew that guy's face off. That sorta' creeped me out. 

R+R por favor.


	9. Company

Nar! Chapter nine! It's... yeah. Devil needed to actually have a speaking part. I don't really imagine him this way, but it was supposed to be comical, therefore, Devil is... comical. I hope.  
_-Sighs- _Still too short though...

Once again, don't own Tekken _cries

* * *

_

Chapter Nine - Company

* * *

Kazuya sat in his uncomfortable hospital bed early the next morning. He woke up early because one thing was on his mind: his question. 

What would Jun's answer be? Would she welcome his feelings with open arms or shun them, awkwardness forever being their company whenever she was near? What would become of their relationship? He was nervous to find out, but he also couldn't take the waiting anymore.

So he sat impatiently in his bed. Jun wasn't going to come for another thirty minutes, as indicated by the clock on the wall. He had so much time to kill, what the hell could he do? If he could make time move forward, that would be one thing... but since he couldn't he would just have to kill time some other way.

There wasn't much to do when you were stuck in a hospital. He couldn't see how his business what doing (which his half-wit brother and his dead beat father were probably pursuing to steal), he couldn't do work, and most of all, he couldn't train himself in a hospital. There was only one thing he could think of doing, but this risked all of his masculinity he had, but it was the only thing he could think of...

He pressed the button to his side and in a couple of minutes later, a nurse entered the room and stood by his side.

"What do you need Mr. Mishima"  
He could barely form the words he needed to ask for what he wanted.  
"C-could I have a pencil and a piece of paper? I want to write something"  
The nurse looked quizzically at him then smiled again. "Yes sir I'll bring it to you in a moment." and the nurse left.

A few minutes passed and the nurse came back, gave him his things, and left him in silence once again. Now it was time...

...it was time to write Jun a poem.

"Hmm... okay, okay, where to start... wheeeerrrre to staaart..." he kept rotating the pencil, his thoughts flowing through his mind until one thought came, though it was not his own.

-_Kazuya... what on earth are you doing?_- The devil spoke in a booming voice.  
"I'm writing my nurse a poem..." he said, somewhat ashamed.  
-_Ohhh, you're NURSE. She is pretty hot isn't she?_- He heard the devil laugh.  
"I'm going to ask her what she feels for me today." Kazuya said, almost childish and continued to think.  
-_She looks very pretty in that little nurse outfit. But there's something about her Kazuya that I don't trust..._- Devil drifted out in thought.  
"What don't you trust about her? She's nice to me and she would never hurt me on purpose... I don't think she would ever hurt me by accident"  
-_There's something about her, Kazuya, just be careful._- He felt the devil grin. -_But yes, she is a sexy little thing, isn't she? Maaan, I'm glad I'm a part of you, Kazuya. Get me some of that action, you know..._-  
Kazuya was starting to get annoyed. No one was allowed to talk to his Jun that way. First the doctor, now the devil, could his life get more annoying?  
"Don't talk about her that way." Kazuya mumbled and wrote the title of his poem at the top of the paper.  
-_Whoa whoa Kazuya. Getting a little possessive, aren't we? I own your soul, therefore, everything you own is rightfully mine. Once you nail that girl, she's a part of my collection of 'What Kazuya Owns'._-  
"I'm not going to 'nail' her. It's not just lust anymore. I enjoy her company"  
-_Because you like looking at those nice jugs of hers..._-  
"THEY AREN'T JUGS!" Kazuya screamed. He really hoped no one was listening.  
-_Fine, Kazuya. But believe me, once she's yours, she is mine too._- and the devil disappeared.

Kazuya now had twelve minutes to finish his poem. If he was lucky.

"Poo!" Kazuya whispered and tried to think hard. He was not a poet, and never could be a poet, but for Jun, he could be anything he wanted to be.

It took him seven of the twelve minutes to actually complete the poem, and the rest of the time, he waited as patiently as he could, looking over his poem again and again to make sure it was okay. He would replace words here and there until he came up with the best poem anyone could ever dream of:

_My Loverliest Jun  
by Kazuya Mishima _

Your smile makes me warm on the coldest days  
You are my girl no matter what anyone says

_And I hope you feel the same for me too_

No, it wasn't much, but it was as good as he could do. I took up five lines (six including the skipped one) and it was all he could think of during that seven minutes. And so, he waited. He waited for her.

And soon enough, she opened the door.

* * *

Hee hee. Kazuya wrote a poem! How nice of him. Devil is a little too frisky. Maybe, maybe not. Ha ha. Yeah.  
Not much else to say... 

R+R


	10. More Than Friends?

I know, I know, I'm gonna' get at least one complaint about Kazuya "not taking action", but that's for later. I 'spose...  
And I ended it sorta' weird here... I wanted to end it more with a funny "haw haw haw" thing goin' on, but, alas, I suck.  
So I hope you like this... Read it... reeeaaadddd!

* * *

Chapter Ten - More Than Friends?

* * *

"Good morning Kazuya!" Her melodious voice echoed in the small room. "How are you today"  
"I'm fine. Fine. I'm... I'm fine." Kazuya stuttered. He was finding it a little difficult to ask her.  
"What's that you got there?" Jun asked, eyes lingering on the paper in his hands.  
"This? Oh, umm, this... this is a... umm..." Kazuya didn't know what to say. He should have practiced what he was going to say before she got there. Now, it was too late.  
"Can I see it?" Jun asked and Kazuya nodded. She was just about to take the paper from his hands when who else but Dr. WuLong came in through the door. 

Kazuya was half relieved and half ready to kill. Dr. WuLong always interrupted Jun and his closest moments, and now, he interrupted the most important moment ever in Kazuya's life. This most touching and intimate moment ruined by the one and only Dr. WuLong. He would get his later, of course, once Kazuya was out, there was going to be hell to pay.

"Jun? May I see you outside quickly?" Kazuya didn't trust the smile on his face.  
"Uh... um, yeah." She patted Kazuya on the shoulder. "I'll be gone just for a minute."

Jun and the damn doctor left and Kazuya was once again, alone. Kazuya was shaken up, and now that Jun was gone, he could show it. He was very sweaty, and his clothes became real clingy. He laid his poem on his lap and tried to shake out his nerves. It wasn't working very well, so he decided to think of what he was going to say to Jun.

What could he say to her? Would he say something before or after she read the poem? How can something so simple be so hard to ask? The machine picked up his quickened heart beats, but he could barely hear it through his thoughts. His mind was boggling, he couldn't figure out what to say to her.

He sat there and thought for a very very VERY long time. This was the toughest business that Kazuya ever had to do. Because, it effected him. It effected him personally, and he didn't want to feel lonely and alone for the rest of his life. It was gnawing at his brain so much, he started to sound redundant.

"Man, I'm sounding redundant..." he said as his thoughts continued their redundant thinking of redundancy.

He was usually a swift thinker and a quick businessman, able to determine exactly what he wanted to do and how long he wanted it to take. In this situation, he knew exactly what he wanted to do... but to make it happen, it was an entirely different story. Because this required the cooperation... and love... of a person who wasn't just a business associate (in fact, not one at all), but someone he cherished.

And so he devised his "plan". Simple, but told him all he needed to know: Let her read the poem, let her think, then say her piece. This was the only way he could do it now, even if he was a real smooth talker, this predicament was completely different.

So now he had to wait... yet again. And since he woke up a little earlier this day, he tried to calm his nerves by sleeping. He laid back in his bed, closed his eyes, and waited. Waited... and, waited... but sleep was not coming to him. This was cruel, but he'd try anyway.

He heard the door open and close slowly. The soft steps taken assured him that it was Jun. He remained silent, disguising himself as a sleeping patient. He felt a hand rest on his cheek and tried very hard not to smile. He heard her take the paper laying on his lap when the door opened again, very violently.

"Jun-chaaaaaan, I wasn't done with you..." He heard Dr. WuLong's voice at the other side of the room.

_Damn it..._

He heard Jun sigh heavily, drop the paper back down, and leave him, once again. He clenched his fists and muttered curses to himself. That doctor! That damn doctor! Always in his way! Always 'Jun ths or 'Jun that', and always takes her away from him! Well, from this day foreward, he would never lay his hand on Jun ever again. EVER. The doctor had a death wish and Kazuya was more than willing to help him fulfill his wish.

Kazuya lied there, still trying to sleep. This was difficult for him, but he tried anyway. This jealous, posessive rage kept creeping up on him. Jun shouldn't be even anywhere near that quack, she was too good for him. That doctor shouldn't even THINK of trying to hit on her, either. Not unless he wants an earlier grave than either expected. This thing was getting too out of hand. Hopefully Jun would come back soon.

She did, thank god for that. The door closed a little harder than she usually shuts it and he opened his eyes to see her leaning her back against the door. He looked quizically at her with a smile on his face.

"What was that all about"  
She shook her head. "You don't want to know..." There was a little knock on the other side of the door.  
"Ms. Kazama, may I have my keys back? I apologized..." the doctor's voice called.  
"NO! IT'S OKAY, EVERYTHING IS FINE NOW." Jun answered rather loudly. Kazuya became worried.  
"What happened Jun? Did you _LOCK_ the door?" He asked.

She just simply nodded her head and walked over to Kazuya. His heart began to race more again.

"Now where were we before I was rudely interrupted?" She picked up the paper again and sat on the bed right next to Kazuya.  
"W-what happened to you Jun? What did he do to you"  
Jun smiled, "Will you just let-" and she was silent.

Her face took on a dead serious look. Kazuya didn't know whether this was good or bad. She just sat there, so very still, with his paper in her hand. Not many words, but a heartful of meaning. Kazuya did something he hadn't done in a long time - he prayed.

_Oh lord, please let my feelings for Jun be reciprocated..._  
-_What on EARTH are you doing Kazuya! Praying to GOD? And, excuse me, who owns your soul?_- the devil, a little pissed at Kazuya's sudden outbreak of religious behavior, asked.  
"Kazuya... is this... is this really..." Jun couldn't finish her sentence.  
-_Because I will NOT tolerate this Kazuya, I own you, I, soon, will own your woman, a delicious creature indeed, and I do NOT need you to be praying to my enemy!_-  
_SHUT IT! I need to know if Jun's feelings for me are..._  
-_I think she digs ya'. She's tearing up a little. I'll leave you two alone until things get a little heated, if you know what I mean..._- and he left again.

Kazuya looked up at Jun, who indeed have a few tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Jun?..." Kazuya's hand went to Jun's face, who imediately pressed her hand against his.  
"You really feel this way for me Kazuya?" Jun asked. Kazuya just nodded and a small sob escaped Jun's lips.  
"Are you okay Jun?" He barely finished his questions before he felt Jun's arms wrap around his neck and her lips pressed against his in a sweet simple kiss.

As a bonus, her breasts were pressing against him rather nicely.

Kazuya was stunned, of course, that Jun would take such action as to kiss him first, but it was really nice to know that Jun cared for him too. He kissed her back sweetly as well, and pulled her closer to him. This was sweet. This was so sweet. Jun's body so close, her taste finally on his lips, her scent so delicious, it was all so sweet. He wanted that moment to last forever.

She carefully pulled away from Kazuya, blushing harshly. Kazuya's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, hugging her, never wanting to let her go. Jun smiled and lied next to Kazuya. Their fingers were entwined and for the first time, they both felt like they belonged. They were, for once in their lives, truly happy.

* * *

Gah! The sappiness of it all!

ARGAHRGAHRGHAGRHAGRHAGHRGAH!  
Anywho... yeah.

veni veni venias  
ne me mori facias

tee hee -random latin-

R+R


	11. So Very Close

zomg... I finally got this one done.  
It's because I have high standards...  
I actually got help with this chapter from a friend of mine who is good at this stuff. Because the Lord knows I can't write this junk. I really can't. STOP LOOKING AT ME THAT WAY!  
So yes, this chapter might be a little bit rated M... maybe a lot of bit. You tell me. I'll write it bigger so you yuppies can read it more clearer (and by yuppies I mean people who don't read the pre-story crap)

THIS CHAPTER BE RATED M FOO!

Now don't you complain to me.

It is, yet again, another short chapter. But I'm okay with that now. It's okay, I'm fine.  
Oh yeah, I hate summer school.

Disclaimer: I don't own tekken or it's charaters in anyway blah blah blah blah blah! BLAH!

* * *

Chapter Eleven - So Very Close

* * *

Tonight. Tonight was the night. Jun needed to work late. As of lately she has been rather... distracted... so she needed to work overtime for some unfinished paperwork the little nurse needed to do. Not in Kazuya's mind though. Tonight was the night. Tonight was HIS night. 

The night to make her his.  
Oh such a happy time.

He sat smugly on the bed, waiting for everyone else to be gone and just for her to be alone. Just her... and him. Silence... well, not for long anyway. But silence until she got there. He could endure silence. He had it as his company when he was out of the hospital, he could surely endure it within it. So he waited for her to come to him.

Eventually she did come to his room. She made sure he was all comfortable for the night; fixed his pillow, his blankets, even gave him a small kiss good-night. Before she was able to leave Kazuya grasped her arm.

"Kazuya? What are you doing?" Jun smiled and blushed.  
"Stay with me." He pulled her to the bed, where she was now lying on top of him.  
She giggled a little. "Kazuya... you know I have work to do, and I can't put it off any longer..." Jun began to run her fingers through his hair.  
Kazuya held her tighter. "Jun, you know just as well as I do that you can't leave me right now." Kazuya smirked. Well, it was true.  
Jun snuggled up against Kazuya. "Oh Kazuya, I have to work... but I don't want to leave..."

_Gotcha'..._

"Then stay Jun. How important is that paperwork anyway?"  
"Well, there are some urgentperscri-"  
"See? Nothing important. Besides, what's more important than the one you love?" He held her closer to him, and he felt her arms slowly circle his waist.  
"What do you have in mind, Kazuya?" She felt him chuckle.  
"I think you know Jun." He stroked her back where his hands landed a little lower than before. "I think you know."

Jun gasped a little when she felt his hands, but when he kissed her, she melted right into him. He could do this to her. Turn something stressful or a strange experience into something she could handle. Something she would ultimately enjoy. And she really trusted him. So she kissed him back.

Kazuya was no expert. Kazuya certainly didn't know how to turn on the ladies, but he was sure to make Jun the happiest woman she could ever be. Kazuya would make sure of that. He began to kiss her with more passion this time, and pulled her up so she was stradling his hips. Sweet heaven at last. It tasted better with every passing second.

This was right. This was so right. Jun's breath got heavier and that just turned on Kazuya even more. His pants were getting a little uncomfortable, but it would all be better at the end. But for now, this was delicious torture. All worthwhile.

Kazuya felt Jun's small hands brushing against his chest, clawing just so much to make him shiver. He slipped his tongue inbetween her lips and caressed her own tongue. Jun's tongue began dancing with his, although she was a bit suprised at this. She was beginning to hold on tightly to Kazuya's shoulders, daring to plunge her tongue a little deeper.

Kazuya thought this was fun... but he wanted to switch. He wanted to see Jun underneath him. To press against her and all that goodness. The IV would prove to be a problem and that didn't go well for him. Kazuya didn't want to feel a needle moving around in his hand, that would be nastay. He felt Jun shake when he places his hands on her side, but was confused when he pulled her away.

"Take out the needle." Kazuya spattered in heavy breaths. He studied Jun's blushing face and smiled. And she simply complied to what he said.

It was only a second before Jun was underneath him. Jun was a little baffled but became comfortable once again when Kazuya began to kiss her neck. Jun relaxed, even though one lingering thought was still in her mind.

"Kazuya... ahh... Kazuya, I can't do this right now..." she said breathlessly, her fingers curling at Kazuya's hair.  
"And why ever not?" Kazuya shot a lusty look at Jun. Jun gasped when she felt a hand brushing against her inner thigh.  
"W-w-... ahhh... I h-have work to do..." Jun felt her eyelids getting just a little heavy. Not good. She still had to do her work. She specifically stayed after her hours just to get her work done.  
"You're a little wet, aren't you Jun?" His fingered barely touched her middle.

She was not going to get any work done today.

The feeling of his finger in such an intimate place was shocking to say the least. But... it felt so good. Jun's hips were starting to feel a little achy and she wanted to go on, but, she felt something in the back of her mind saying this was not going to happen tonight.

Kazuya's pants were getting unbearably uncomfortable now, Jun was getting to be really turned on, he could tell. The way her thighs locked onto his hips when he went down for another passionate kiss, he could tell, she was ready. Ready for a little Kazuya. A little push and she would be satisfied. But he wanted to tease her a little longer. Just to make her appreciate it more.

Kazuya's fingers roamed a little on Jun's body before unbuttoning the buttons of her top, slowly. After a while of kisses and unbuttoning, Kazuya discovered something truly wonderful.

Jun doesn't wear a bra.

Not only did this make undressing her easier, but it also made him wonder...

_How do her breasts stay all perky?  
_  
Perky breasts. Delicious perky breasts. And they belonged to him now. Just a little taste... a little nibble... he was so curious. And he knew it made Jun ecstatic. Kazuya clamped his mouth on Jun's sensitive tip. Jun gasped and moaned as he suckled gently, relishing the taste and scent that was prominent in this area. Jun's reaction was also doubling his pleasure as she panted and moaned with each passing second, curling her fingers even more in his hair.

Jun pressed Kazuya's head to her breast, madness swirling in her head. He was holding back, but she wanted to feel him so much. To feel him pulsing inside, to feel him love her. His arms wrapped around Jun's petite form as he continued to suckle her, and Jun could do nothing, but feel the ache in between her legs.

Kazuya didn't want to hold back anymore... but he had to wait. Wait for the perfect moment to take her, to make her his. He didn't want to, but to deflower this virgin was going to take gentleness, which was something he was not used to doing. He had to be patient. He had to...

_-KAZUYA! WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG? JUST STICK IT IN HER!-_

The annoyance. The ruined moment. The lost concentration.

_W-what? What could you possibly want now!_ Kazuya's patience was already being tried enough as it was.  
_-You're taking WAAAY too long to screw her! Just do it! COME ON!-_ So was the Devil's.  
"Kazuya?" Jun spattered through choppy breath. "Kazuya, are you okay?"  
_Great, now Jun thinks I'm... uh... I don't know what she thinks, she probably thinks I'm crazy!  
-And she's right, just MAKE HER SCREAM! GOD, COME ON!-  
_"Kazuya?..."

"Jun I was just thinking. I don't want to, you know, make you look back. And you being distracted from your work isn't a good thing."

_What the hell should I say?  
_"I was... uh... I was being selfish. I'm sorry"  
_-You are sorry. You're a sorry excuse for a man. Damn it, I'm leaving.-_

Jun looked puzzled, then blushed, fiercly, and got herself up to hug him. He hugged back, trying to resist from doing anything else that would pick him back up to the frenzy they were in, though he really wanted to.

"Thank you Kazuya. I hope that wouldn't have costed my job... but thank you of thinking of me..." She kissed him softly on his lips, tidied herself up, and left to do her work.

Kazuya just sat on the bed. And thought one of the most pathetic thoughts ever.

_... my IV is out..._

_

* * *

_

Dun dun dun?_ -cough cough-_ YUSH!  
This is the end of the steamy craptacular chapter that is chapter... uhhh  
_-checks-  
_Chapter eleven! Dang! I ish one non-writing machine. I shall possibly continue it.  
Scratch out possibly and put in definately.

Sorry to all my loyal fans who are probably going "'Head Trauma'? What was that story again?  
OHHHHH! Head Trauma! That retarded one I liked! I remember."  
Well, at least you got chapter eleven. I go eat cherries now. Mmmmm, cherries.  
Oh Meester Homer... a cheddie. xDD _-ahem-_

R+R


End file.
